


First One, Last One

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom Sam, M/M, Top Dean, Virgin Sam, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please write a fic where Sam and Dean get into a relationship, but (because it's AU), Sam is super religious and wants Dean and him to wait to have sex until they're married. And when they finally get married, Dean like worships him and it's really sweet and loving with a little bit of virgin!kink like Dean is so glad he's the only one who's ever been in Sam and the only one who ever wil</p>
            </blockquote>





	First One, Last One

**Author's Note:**

> I have a craazzzy amount of tests and it's driving me crazy, so if you could hold on requests until Friday I'd really appreciate that. On Friday feel free to ask for stories but until then, i need to focus on school. Thank you!

**Prompt** : Can you please write a fic where Sam and Dean get into a relationship, but (because it's AU), Sam is super religious and wants Dean and him to wait to have sex until they're married. And when they finally get married, Dean like worships him and it's really sweet and loving with a little bit of virgin!kink like Dean is so glad he's the only one who's ever been in Sam and the only one who ever will?   


Dean’s boyfriend was actually the cutest guy ever.

Sam was shy and had the most amazing blush. Dean tried to come up with embarrassing little moments so Sam would blush and stammer and make the cutest noises in the world. He made Dean so happy he couldn’t believe it sometimes.

Unfortunately, Sam was also really hot. Gorgeous, clever, smart, witty, and he didn’t even seem to realize how desirable it was. It drove Dean crazy, and he was glad they were getting married because his wrist was getting sore from jerking off.

Not that he wasn’t glad he and Sam were getting married for other reasons. He loved his boyfriend and wouldn’t dream of spending the rest of his life with anyone else. But Sam had been raised very religious. Not in the bigoted-ridiculously-Christian religious, but abstinence–until–marriage kind of religious. So for the year and a half that he and Sam had been together, the most sexual Dean had gotten was a handjob, and even _that_ had been a struggle. Sam was worth waiting for, but he was getting blue balls from the lack of sex.

He wanted to fuck Sam. And as soon as their wedding vows were over, Dean was dragging Sam to their room and fucking him through the mattress. He would worship Sam until he was begging for orgasm and then Dean could show him exactly how wonderful sex could be.

“They had to wait a few hours after they said “I do” to go to the wedding reception and eat cake and make merry with people. Sam’s wedding vows brought him to the edge of tears and his brilliant smile and the way they kissed was enough to make Dean consider blowing off cake altogether.

Stupid Sam with his stupid sweet tooth.

It was five hours after their vows that Dean finally had Sam in the bedroom. His fiancé—no, _husband_ —was yawning. “I might take an early night,” Sam said. Dean made a choked noise. Sam glanced at him and laughed. “You should see your face! What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t consummate the marriage?”  
“But you said you were tired?”  
“Yeah, to mess with you,” Sam replied.

“You suck.”   
Sam winked. “Well I can, now that we’re married.” It went straight to Dean’s cock and he was quickly pulling Sam’s tux off.

“God, you look so sexy,” Dean murmured. “I love you in a tux. You’ve never looked more hot.”

Sam grinned and captured his mouth in a kiss. “Well why don’t you do something about it?”

Dean took a moment to look at Sam. His body was a beautiful color, muscles on every part of him. “How have you not had people _begging_ to have sex with you?”  
Sam blushed. “I may have been a bit naïve. You know, I didn’t exactly what the underlying message was in several comments until you explained them to me.”   
“God you’re adorable,” Dean muttered. “I can’t believe I get to take your virginity, that is so _hot_.”  
Sam looked confused. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”  
“I know, that only makes me hornier,” Dean admitted. He kissed Sam when he opened his mouth again, and then sucked a hickey onto Sam’s neck. The younger man squirmed and Dean thought he was uncomfortable until he saw Sam’s cock pulsing. He grinned and mouthed his way to Sam’s nipples, sucking and nibbling. He wanted wring ever drop of pleasure he could out of Sam.

“You’re so wonderful, husband,” Sam said.

“I love you too, husband,” Dean giggled. He pecked Sam’s nose and then licked up his cock. Sam keened and his cock twitched. Dean grinned and mouthed at the mushroom head. Sam moaned and accidentally bucked into Sam’s mouth.

“I’m so sorry,” Sam hurried.

“I love how inexperienced you are,” Dean said.

Sam grinned. “I’m never gonna get experience if you keep teasing all day.”   
“Fuck,” Dean muttered. “For a virgin you sure talk dirty.” He rolled Sam onto his back.

“I wanna see you,” Sam whined.

“Hold your horses, sugar, we’re not fucking yet,” Dean assured. He bent his head down to the crease of Sam’s ass and licked across his pucker.

“What the fuck?” Sam exclaimed. “Isn’t that, you know, gross?”

“There’s not a lot I won’t do to make you feel good,” Dean replied. He kept up his licking, slobbering over Sam’s ass and stretching him with his tongue. When Sam had more experience, he might fuck him after rimming but Sam was a virgin and Dean was going to make sure his first time was as painless as possible.

When Sam was about to come, Dean pulled away and grabbed the lube. He drizzled some on Dean’s hole and used his fingers to open up Sam. “How does that feel?” He asked.

Sam squirmed. “Not as good as porn stars make it sound.” Dean altered the angle of his fingers until Sam shivered. “What’s that?” He asked.

“Your prostate,” Dean explained. “It’s supposed to feel good.”  
“I can confirm that,” Sam gasped.

He kept stretching Sam until he could fit almost four fingers in there. “I’m gonna go slow, baby.” He started to push into Sam. His tight, virgin ass was even better than Dean would have imagined. “You’re amazing. God, I can’t believe I’m taking your virginity right now. Do you know how hot that is?”

Sam shifted. “Can you do the thing where you hit my prostate again? That felt good?”  
Dean adjusted and thrust in again. “Better?”  
Sam bucked. “Much!”

Sam kept moaning as Dean fucked him. “That’s it, baby, moan for me,” Dean encouraged.

Sam was the noisiest bed partner Dean had ever had and he loved any minute of it. He felt his balls tightened and he was on the verge of orgasm. The last time he came this quickly he was a teenager. Sam made a gurgled moan and then he came on his chest without Dean even touching his cock. It was the breaking point and Dean came right after him.

“So, good?” Dean asked when they came down from their high.

Sam’s head lolled. “Let’s do that again.”

 


End file.
